APS Asociación de padres solteros
by mangetsu-san
Summary: Una ASOCIACION DE PADRES SOLTEROS, llena de risas,misterios, llantos , amor y sobre todo... bebés.


En esta ocasión cumpliendo mi palabra, con una gran amiga y continuando Asociación de padres Solteros.

_**La idea es completamente de Yukima-sensei**_

_**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto**_

_**La historia y adaptación es completamente mía**_

.

.

.

APS( asociación de padres solteros n.n )

.

.

.

0.0 La felicidad es relativa….

.

La felicidad es relativa. ¡Oh!. Claro que era completamente relativa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría aquello?, no había razón lógica y si la había, era inaceptable, ninguna ley de la naturaleza enunciaba aquello como "prohibido" ó "adecuado", era tan solo anormal.

Aquella pequeña masa, la cual era copia idéntica de su peor pesadilla, lo miraba como si él fuese el único raro en esa habitación, y lo era, era el único raro en aquella habitación sin duda alguna, su rareza tenía límites inimaginables ó que aun, no habían sido trazados ni siquiera por él mismo. Aceptar como si nada aquel pedazo de humano, aún cuando no era suyo y luego viniendo de él, un hombre que no deseaba tener ni hijos ni esposa. Todo se podía ir a la completa mierda y a la perdición, jodida su vida y jodido aquel pedazo de bodoque con cara de bolillo, sin duda, tenía cara de bolillo.

**-deja mi nariz, masa deforme-** menciono el joven de ojos color ébano y cabellos color azabache- **¿te gustaría que yo invadiera tu espacio personal?-** no esperaba alguna respuesta de parte de aquella cosa extraña que los demás llamaban "recién nacido". Repasaba mentalmente como había parado allí y lo recordaba, aquello era culpa de su supuesta bondad y lo que le siguiera. Maldito aquí, maldito allá, ni siquiera maldecir le servía de algo.- **¿Qué se supone que hare contigo?**-será idiota, como había aceptado aquel canasto que su hermano le envió por correo automático. Aquella era la duda del siglo.

¿Madurar?, si como no; las manzanas maduraban, las naranjas también lo hacían, las verduras y legumbres, incluso la tierra, pero ¿él?, ni que fuera un producto en bruto de la madre naturaleza, como para que ese pedazo de la sociedad lo hiciera madurar. Era cierto que la masa deforme fue un error, lo que unos llaman embarazo no deseado, pero a la mierda con su hermano, ¿porque tenía ser él quien pagara las locuras hormonales de un joven de 30 años?, claro, ahora resulta que por ser el "tio", debía cuidar de su sobrina y dejar que su hermano continuara con ese absurdo sueño de ser cantante. Como si él no tuviera una vida propia, no es como si NO fuese un soltero codiciado o un hombre NO dedicado a la vagancia, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que adoraba, no, corrección; amaba su libertad y tranquilidad que seguramente ese pedazo de… bueno ese bebé arruinaría.

**-Mierda-** eso era lo que apestaba en la habitación, que demonios le habían dado a esa criatura para que defecara algo tan espantoso y apestoso. Sin duda alguna, no tenia insecticidas o aromatizantes que pudieran contra aquello. Si creyó que nada peor le podía suceder en ese momento, era completamente un ingenuo. Pronto sintió como sus oídos sufrían la perturbación de aquel mocoso que deseaba con todas las ganas del mundo romperle el tímpano o por lo menos dejarlo sordo.- **¿acaso vienes integrado con micrófono?-**la masa deforme solo lo miro sin entender palabra alguna, pero el gesto por parte del chico le llamo la atención.- **y ahí vas otra vez contra mi nariz-** sus ojos negros miraron a la "masa", con total reprobación.

"Esa cosa", era definitivamente ruidosa y deforme, pero al verlo allí acostado a su lado, con aquella respiración pausada y los ojos cerrados sin mirarlo con burla, podría ser, y sí solo podría, en la mas mínima posibilidad, ser un "bebé". Después hablaría con su hermano por teléfono. Después hablaría a su trabajo y les diría que podrían sufrir unos días sin él, después le explicaría a una de sus tantas citas, después, todos seria después, en este momento solo deseaba dormir…..

.

.

.

Escuchaba el sonido molesto de su teléfono, maldecía el día en que decidió elegir tan chillón sonido. Sonido que hacia competencia con la voz sufrible de cierto rubio estúpido de ojos color zafiro, su maldito jefe de mierda.

Volviendo al tema central, ¿Quién demonios le hablaba a las 12 de la mañana?...¿quién osaba interrumpirle sus mas dulces sueños? Dormir era un placer inmenso, uno que dios les había regalado a los seres humanos, cuando el dormía sentía tanta tranquilidad, que lo último que podía soportar era ser interrumpido. Aquella persona que le hablaba, seria la que encabezaría su lista de venganzas, y vaya que tenía una lista muy amplia.

**-DIGA**- menciono el joven intentando no ser despedido por su "grandioso" jefe.

**-¡Sasukito!-** es maldita voz chillona, ¿acaso dios tiro a su jefe cuando era bebé y lo dejo tonto? ¿Acaso él le hizo algo a Dios para que lo torturase con esa voz tan desesperadamente chillona? **- mi amiguis DEL ALMA, ¿te he levantado? –** menciono el otro lado del teléfono con voz claramente sarcástica.

¿Que si lo había levantado? No había podido dormir desde que "eso" llego a su departamento.

-**Hmp-** su mente imaginaba mil formas de torturarlo antes de asesinarlo, descuartizarlo y entregarlo a la morgue o a los leones en el zoológico.

**-tomare eso como un no, bueno mi querido amigo y empleado del mes, que te parece venir y cumplir con tus obligaciones como mi mano derecha y la mente brillante de la compañía.-**menciono de manera sutil. Aquello le recordaba al Uchiha que pese a que los Uzumaki poseían el 20% más de acciones en la compañía a comparación de la familia Uchiha, su jefe no podía ordenarle a él, el grandioso-poderoso-Sasuke Uchiha.

**-no quiero**- el Uchiha colgó de manera molesta su teléfono, al diablo su jefe, aunque el mundo entero lo dudara; el también era humano y necesitaba sus ocho horas de sueño. Antes de conciliar el sueño, observo detenidamente a la cosa a su lado. – **si se te ocurre levantarte y llorar, te aviento por la ventana.-** el Uchiha le dio la espalda a la cosa con cara de bolillo y se entrego por completo al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

**-¡Aaaaaaaaaa!-** Un chico rubio azotaba con gran fuerza el teléfono en sus manos. Logrando romperlo… nuevamente.

**-señor presidente ¿se encuentra bien?-** menciono su asistente, era el tercer teléfono este mes.

-**el idiota de Sasuke me ha colgado-** su mirada mostraba su clara furia ante la actitud de su mejor amigo-empleado del mes.

-**Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué desea que el señor Uchiha venga a la empresa, si estamos de vacaciones?-**la joven pelirosa había hecho aquella pregunta aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta tan común de su jefe.

**-no hay vacaciones para nosotros los inversionistas.- **menciono intentando que sus palabras fuesen una verdad claramente obvia.

-**pero solo ha citado al señor Uchiha**- menciono con el ceño fruncido, su rubio y apuesto jefe tenía la costumbre de molestar a Sasuke Uchiha, le gustaba hacerlo enojar, pero siempre era ella la que terminaba intentando hacer que ambos se "reconciliaran".

-**lo siento, Sakura-chan**- menciono el rubio con su carita de perrito mojado bajo la lluvia.

-**entiendo**- y como siempre sucedía, la pelirosa no pudo contra esa mirada.- **le enviare un mensaje-**

El rubio se acerco a ella y la apreso en un abrazo, sabía que Sasuke no le decía que no a Sakura, así que él podía descansar tranquilamente.

**-bueno, antes iré a ver si mi campeón no se ha despertado-** la magia que Sakura había sentido anteriormente, se extinguió tras esas palabras. Su corazón se había permitido latir más fuerte ante los brazos que la rodeaban.

**-entiendo-** menciono con una sonrisa, algo fingida, algo real.

.

.

.

.

**-evite que su bebe se rose, con ****¡pomada protector de pompis!****, la única pomada que hasta los grandes desearían utilizar –** se escuchaba en altavoz aquella promoción dentro de aquel gran departamento comercial.

Un chico azabache se encontraba de "compras**".- si su bebé es especial para usted debe bañarlo con "osito cariñosito", el shampoo que se preocupa del cabello de su querubín.**_**-**_ bufo con molestia, él tan solo quería encontrar la maldita área de pañales.

**-¡señor, señor!-** el Uchiha freno el carrito de mercado donde había puesto (incorrectamente) a la cosa con cara de bolillo.

**-¿Qué?-** menciono cansado de tener que recorrer toda aquella plaza sin encontrar un bote de basura adecuado para depositar al pedazo de humanidad que tenía en su poder.

-**este..-** el joven que se había acercado a él, quería hacerle ver que había colocado de manera incorrecta a "su" bebe, pero al ver la cara del Uchiha se sintió intimidado.- **creo…**- el joven de cabellos negros omitió el rostro claramente enfurecido del Uchiha y se acerco al carrito, invirtió la posición original, dejando a la pequeña cosa, con la cabecita bocarriba y no bocabajo como la tenía el Uchiha, también se tomo la molestia ( o el atrevimiento, depende de cómo puede tomarse el hecho de que un extraño que al parecer es padre soltero y para rematar de cinco hijos, aparentemente tranquilos) de tapar a la bebe con una de las cobijitas que traía en su propia pañalera. – **el aire acondicionado puede darle gripe-** menciono con una sonrisa tímida.- **creo que debería cuidar un poco mejor a su hija, es muy linda.**

Omitiendo el hecho, de que en efecto la niña era "bonita", ya que claro había heredado los genes de los Uchiha, además de que gracias a dios, no había sacado aquella ojeras nada agradables de Itachi; Sasuke se puso frente al hombre que se atrevió a llamarlo Irresponsable… ¡A ÉL!, ALLI EL UNICO IRRESPONSABLE ERA SU MALDITO HERMANO MAYOR!- **será mejor que deje de meterse donde no le llaman**- el Uchiha tomo de nuevo el carrito entre sus manos en dirección hacia la sección de pañales… la verdad que prefirió haberle dicho aquello, a lo que realmente deseaba preguntarle _: __**"¿podría ayudarme a cambiarle el pañal?**_**" **.. Ladeo su cabeza, por supuesto que no haría aquello, eso sería un golpe muy duro para su orgullo.

.

.

.

Dos hombres caminaban despreocupadamente por el centro comercial, en busca de la oficina del guardia de seguridad, para así poder vocear a cierta persona que se les había extraviado…(lo cual nos es algo muy normal si tomamos en cuenta de que a quien buscaban era al padre de una criatura y no a la criatura)

Un joven castaño no paraba de reír a carcajada suelta.- ¿**Cómo pudo perderse Sai?-** su sonrisa se ensancho al escuchar el bufido cansado de su acompañante.

-**Tsk. Es demasiado problemático… ni siquiera puedo cuidar por mi solo a Azuma, y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de Gisei- **menciono con cierto deje de molestia.

-**bueno en parte es culpa de Tsunade, le advertimos que no sabíamos como hacernos cargo de nuestros hijos y ella solo respondió** _"sin guardias, solo un fin de semana normal de compras"_

-**y ahora ese fin de semana normal, acabo con Sai perdido en el centro comercial, seguramente intentando buscarle madre a su hijo.-** menciono Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

-**bueno amigo… debemos intentar salvarle la vida a la pobre desafortunada que se deje llevar por el "atractivo" de Sai.**

-** solo necesitan que Sai diga una palabra, para salir despavoridas.- **la risa que se formaba en los labios de shikamaru, fue imitada por su pequeño Azuma.

**-eso es cierto-** menciono Kiba. El pelicastaño, al levantar la vista, observo aquellos mechones negros tan buscados en estos momentos. Sin embargo, le fue imposible evitar comenzar a reír de nuevo al observar, como su tan no querido amigo, Sai, era apresado por aquellos guardias de seguridad. –**así que ya lo hizo.**

-**Joder-** el pelinegro de coleta, tan solo se preparo mentalmente para lo que venía, alguna cachetada de parte de una chica para las ya tan acostumbradas mejías rojas de su amigo Sai. De lo contrario, el golpe seria por parte del marido de alguna chica linda que haya llamado la atención de su no tan afortunado amigo Sai.

.

.

.

**-¡kazoku!- **gritaba de manera alegre un peli plata. **– cariño, ven con papi, vamos campeón, no seas tímido-** el peli plata se asomo debajo de la cama…nada. **-¡vamos sal de donde estés!-** sus pies le llevaron al armario donde su hijo se había escondido la vez anterior**. -¿Dónde eta bebé?-** menciono fingiendo una voz graciosa**- ¡Aquí ta´!-** el bebe que en esta ocasión había elegido el casi inexistente hueco entre el piano y la gran torre de ajedrez, salió gateando ( a máxima velocidad), a un rumbo desconocido, tan solo se conformaba con alejarse de aquella enorme jeringa (enemigo número uno) .

**-¡ey!- **el peli plata cambio su gesto de picardía, a uno de molestia**- ¡Kazoku, ven en este momento!- **y claro está, que el hecho de que el bebé tan solo tuviese 1 año de edad, era omitido por su padre, quien no perdía la esperanza de que su bebe le respondiera en el mismo lenguaje.

**-vamos kazoku**- respondió casi dándose por vencido.

**-señor, si quiere nosotros..-** menciono un empleado del peli plata.

**-¡no!, Tsunade menciono que un buen padre sabe controlar a su hijo.- **respondió serio el ojinegro**.- y yo soy un buen padre-** una sonrisa por parte de los empleados era lo que se ganaba siempre el peli plata. Era increíble para todos, como aquel hombre cuidaba de aquel pequeño aunque no fuese su verdadero hijo**.- anda kazoku, si te apresuras, iremos con la abuela Tsunade-**

Y así era como aquel peli plata había encontrado el punto débil de su pequeño, nada mas con la mención de Tsunade, el bebé pensaba en aquel buen cuidado de aquella rubia que lo miraba con mucho amor.

**-a veces creo que quieres más a la vieja Tsunade que a mí –** menciono el peli plata al observar como su pequeño se acercaba resignado, hacia él-

*.

El rubio caminaba…(en realidad corría), entre los pasillos de aquel supermercado, como se lo había pedido Tsunade, se encargaría por sí mismo de su pequeño retoño. El ojiazul freno sorpresivamente el carrito cuando diviso no muy a lo lejos unos mechones azulados. _**¿Sasuke?.**_

Sus pies siguieron el trayecto en dirección a su amigo-enemigo- #1. - **SI, es Sasuke**. – Menciono dando pequeños saltos infantiles**.- Jiyu, ¿quieres saludar al tio-amargado-príncipe hielito-frio e irrompible, sin corazón alguno-con aura maligna-que si escuchara como le llamo me partiría la cara?-** su bebe tan solo sonrió, su padre siempre sonreía de forma agradable.

El rubio, nada discretamente se acerco a su querido amigo-enemigo-1- ¡**aja te encon…tre!- **las orbes zafiro se abrieron mas de lo normal ¡¿Qué HACIA SASUKE CON UN BEBE?... – **Sasuke, ¿DE QUIEN ES ESTE BEBE?**-las personas en el supermercado los miraron atentamente, lo que el Uchiha no aprecio.

**-cállate**- antes de que Sasuke pudiera tapar a la parlanchina boca de su "amigo-enemigo-#1 en su lista de venganzas", este comenzo con sus incoherencias.

-**¿Enserio?...!¿quien ha sido la desafortunada?...¿cuándo?...¿como?...¿con quién?**- _**mierda.**_ La gente se reproducía rápidamente, ya que lo que antes habían sido unos cuantos espectadores, ahora parecían un público bastante repleto.- **¿inseminación artificial?...¿madre sustituta?...¿estabas saliendo con alguien y nunca me lo comentaste?...!¿me has engañado?- **bien lo último era innecesario, pero el rubio se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. **-¿Por qué?...¿creí que nos contábamos todo?-** el ceño fruncido de Sasuke y su vena palpitando eran los síntomas necesarios para saber de que alguien saldría muy mal.

**-¿se que no podemos tener hijos…pero que hay del que adoptamos?-** el rubio señalo a su pequeño retoño**- ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?...¿pero si en la cama tú has dicho que akjshejhiodhjadjpaosd-** el rubio intento zafarse de aquella mano que no le permitía continuar fastidiando al Uchiha.

¡Era suficiente! Sasuke había logrado tapar aquella maldita boca, y planeaba que de esta no volvieran a salir palabras**.- si te mueves, te mato-** menciono con aquella mirada asesina. **–Camina lentamente conmigo-** ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la salida. En el trayecto, Sasuke otorgaba una breve explicación de su situación actual.

**-Asi que te dejaron al producto de una noche de pasión-** el azabache fulmino con su mirada al rubio.

**-Hmp-** la verdad es que no sabía como pedir ayuda, jamás en su vida lo había hecho.

**-no te preocupes, tengo la solución a tu problema-** la sonrisa del rubio, no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

.

.

.

**-Bien, ahora deben cargar con mucho cuidado a sus bebes-** una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos miel miraba al grupo de hombres frente a ella**.-Sai, tómalo de la cabeza no de los pies**-era la quinta vez que la rubia observaba como el pintor intentaba encontrar la cabeza de su hijo.-**Sasuke ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?.-**

Un joven azabache había colocado a su bebé en una esquina y se alejaba de ella, paso a paso. La bebe sonreía y Sasuke la miraba reprobatoriamente**.-estoy castigándola.-** respondió con voz fría.

**-¿castigándola?-** la rubia suspiro cansada, por primera vez en toda su vida, deseaba no ser adicta al sake, al dinero y a la buena vida.**- ¿que se supone que hizo?.**

**-le advertí que no debía hacer del baño antes de regresar a casa-** menciono como si aquello, fuese de lo mas normal.

**-no me digas-** la rubia prefirió ignorarlo.

**- serás Teme.-** un rubio ojiazul se reía del azabache.- **¿acaso piensas que el bebe entiende?-** el rubio sonreía, sin embargo, al ver que el azabache guardaba silencio, dejo de reír. **-¿de verdad lo creíste?-** y nuevamente soltó una carcajada. Vaya ingenuo que era su enemigo-amigo #1 –principe,hielito-ingenuo.

-**Hmp, no es cualquier bebe, lleva sangre Uchiha.-** menciono altanero el azabache**.- Ahora que si hablamos del tuyo- **el ojiazul había dejado de sonreír, esta vez se notaba molesto.

**-ni siquiera te atrevas a decir algo sobre mi campeón-** ambos "adultos" se observaron retadoramente, azul contra negro. El azabache sonrió de manera altanera, el ojiazul enrojeció de furia, justo cuando ambos "adultos" estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse, el llanto de un pequeño los interrumpió. Un bebe lloraba en una esquina.

La rubia comenzo a contar hasta mil, realmente estos hombres eran insoportables**.-Shikamaru, ¿acaso no piensas alimentar a Azuma?-** el moreno miro a la rubia como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

**-¿yo?-** la rubia frunció el ceño.

**-no, le estoy hablando al otro shikamaru que está detrás de ti-** respondió con molestia.

**-no hay ningún otro shikamaru aquí- **menciono con palabras sabias el pelinegro.

**-¡Eso ya lo sé!-** grito enfurecida la mujer.

**-¡vaya, había durado casi una hora sin gritar, iba a romper record!-** menciono con una sonrisa un peligris.

**-¡Kakashi!...-** un suspiro agotado**-…¿Qué hace Kazoku con ese cuchillo?-** el peligris levanto ligeramente la vista.

**- me prepara la comida-** una sonrisa torcida y un buen chipote, por parte de cierta rubia; fueron las ganancias de ese día, del empresario del año.

**-un día de estos, los encerrare en esta asociación, me llevare a los niños y los quemare vivos-** menciono con furia la rubia.

**-grandes palabras, Tsunade**- menciono con una sonrisa un castaño. Sabía que lo que venía ahora, era un castigo por ser tan malos padres, y después de eso discutirían intentando contratar a una nueva niñera, en ese momento el intervendría, poniendo como condición numero uno; que tenía que ser bonita. Después de todo, ellos eran una asociación, una extraña, una Asociación de padres solteros.

.

.

.

_"No puedo pensar en ninguna necesidad en la infancia tan fuerte como la necesidad de la protección de un padre"_

.

.

_Mangetsu-san_


End file.
